Well Someone Has to Play Mommy
by parrot.fysh
Summary: Hanging out at the diner, Agura realizes something that she'd never admit to anyone.  Ever.  First fanfic, guys. :   Reviews would make parrot.fysh very happy.  But, please be nice.


Title: Well Someone Has to Play Mommy

Author:

Genre: General

Summery: Hanging out at the diner, Agura realizes something that she'd never admit. Ever.

Spoliers: None.

Rating: G

Word Count: 942

Author's Note: First Fanfic ever. Be nice with reviews please. :)

Disclaimer: Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 is owned by Mattel, Nevela, and Nerd Corps Entertainment. I own none of the characters, but I wish I did.

Agura Ibaden liked being on the Battle Force 5. She loved saving the world. She also didn't mind that she was the only girl on the team. But, sometimes, she wondered how she had made it this far without killing one of her team members.

"Look, Sherm! A wfole boxh of fries in my moufh! Beft you cahnt beaht fhat!" Spinner managed to muffle out of his fry-stuffed mouth. Agura rolled her eyes as she watched Spinner flail his hands in the air, nearly smacking all of his team members in the small booth in the Diner.

"That's _sick_, Spin!" Sherman face screwed up in disgust. Agura knew that the Cortez brothers bickered like manly soccer fans discussing the latest sport gossip – loud and rowdy. She also knew that they respected each other. If Sherman told Spinner to stop whatever it was that he was doing, he would stop – eventually. Maybe after cracking a bad joke or two, he'd stop. Agura cringed at the thought of his last joke she had heard from Spinner. Thank the Heavens that she wasn't the only sensible one on the team. Sherman would get Spinner to stop.

With his face still screwed up, Sherman continued his train of thought as Spinner attempted to chew all of his fries at once. "Man, I can stuff a box of fries _and _a burger at once in my mouth, Big Bro!"

Or not.

"Well, I can eat anything! Remember that time I drunk the tuna milkshake that you wouldn't drink? Hah!" Spinner wore a triumphant face and Sherman cringed at the thought of his food contest with his brother.

"Well, because of you the Buster stank for weeks! Your upchuck is disgusting, Spin!"

"Well, whose barf isn't gross?"

If someone could roll their eyes into oblivion, that's what Agura would have been doing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zoom and Stanford watching Spinner and Sherman with amusement. Vert was struggling with keeping his laughter in.

"Well…"

"Well, what lil' bro?"

"Well… take that!"

Agura's eyes widened when Sherman picked up a nearby French fry and his expression turned smug.

"No… you wouldn't dare!" Spinner shrieked and clambered off his seat. Sherman chucked the fry at him, hitting Spinner's cheek.

"Bro! Gross! My spit's on that thing! Gragh!" Another fry was thrown, and Spinner ducked quickly.

Only for it to hit Stanford behind him.

"Awe! Disgusting! Now I'm going to get pimples in the morning!"

Zoom sniggered and glanced pointedly at Standford.

"We all know you're royalty, but we didn't know you were a princess, Standford."

"Wha—now that does it!"

Fries were being thrown everywhere and Agura glanced nervously at Zeke. Ugh, if someone didn't stop this, their food bill would be way over the top. Plus, they'd have to clean it up. And she really didn't want to touch Spinner's spit. Really. But, she didn't want the fun to end. The boys haven't really had much fun lately and neither has she. Totally content with just watching the food fight, she laid back and waited for the fight to escalate.

"Hey! Hey guys! Come on! Don't throw things—Gragh!" A burger bun was slapped onto Vert's face by Spinner. Who in return threw another bunch of fries back.

Laughter filled the diner and Agura smiled at the sight of her friends and teammates chucking food carelessly around. When her eyes caught sight of a lone hamburger that Zoom almost slipped on, she realized sadly that it was time to stop the fight.

"Guys?" Agura realized the nice way wouldn't stop any of the boys. "Guys. GUYS!"

The raise of voice stopped all of the boys dead. You never really heard that tone with Agura unless she was really pissed off. Like, really pissed off.

"Stop throwing food around and act like civil people. Especially you Spinner."

Spinner's face suddenly dropped when he heard his name being picked out specially. He dropped the fries in his hand as his face started to show anger at being picked on-until Agura smirked with smugness.

"It's sort of weird how you can fit a box of fries in your mouth at once. It's actually sort of scary, Spinner."

The team was struggling to keep their laughter at Spinner's priceless expression until Agura, herself, broke first. Laughter surrounded the diner once again and Spinner crossed his arms trying to look angry but failing miserably. Mostly because his clothes were covered head to toe in fries and grease.

"Hey! That's not fair! Sherm can stuff a box of fries _and_ a burger in _his_ mouth!"

Ruining the fun, all of the team member's "watches" began to beep. It was too bad, because Agura was just about starting to have some fun.

"Alright guys, fun's over. Let's get, guys. Uhm… see you Zeke!"

Agura felt sort of sorry for Zeke as she and the rest of the team booked it out of the diner. Poor Grace would have to clean up after them, too.

"You're a such a party pooper, you know that Agura?"

Agura smiled sweetly at Stanford when he said that in the Reverb.

"Oh, I totally know that, Stanford. But someone needs to be the mommy of this group."

Protests of mommy-needing were heard from every group member, and Agura laughed like she was at the diner again.

Agura Ibaden liked being on the Battle Force 5. She also liked being the mother of the group-even if she didn't show it. It was a secret that everyone knew.


End file.
